Un Amor Inesperado ¿o no?
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: no soy muy buena con los resumes, pasen y denle una oportunidad esto es yaoi mas habrá lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR INESPERADO ¿O NO?

Death Note no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes

Advertencia: esta historia más adelante contendrá Yaoi lemmon explicito (relación chico x chico muy explicitas)

-*pensamientos*-

-diálogos-

"rumores"

'notas'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Diversiones

Light Pov

Yo soy Light Yagami, el mejor estudiante de Japón, mi padre Soichiro Yagami es el jefe de la policía japonesa, mi madre se llama Sachiko, tengo una hermana menor llamada Sayu; todas las chicas caen rendidas ante mí pero yo no las tomo en cuenta, ya que hace casi 2 meses me estado fijando en el famoso detective L, desde que supe de él me llamo la atención que él es muy misterioso y nunca ha mostrado su rostro a nadie, y solo resuelve los casos que le interesan, en un principio lo consideré alguien egocéntrico y engreído, pero desde que el empezó

Con el caso de B.B. me llamo un tanto la atención ya que supuestamente B.B. ya había sido encerrado en la prisión de los ángeles.

-¡Light!-dijo una pelirrubia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

-Hola Misa-dije con educación

-perdón si te hice esperar mucho-dijo Misa

Misa Amane, es una súper modelo muy famosa y la fantasía de todo chico de mi edad, tiene el pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, ojos azul celeste, tiene 16 años, todos los chicos dicen que ella y yo somos "novios" pero eso no es cierto, ella solo es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y ella lo sabe por eso siempre que vamos a algún lado se viste muy conservadora, lo que me alegra pero ella ya mero se va de viaje a Inglaterra para una gira de modelaje, pero ese siempre ha sido su sueño desde que puedo Recordar, y le deseo mucha suerte; aunque presiento que hoy algo malo pasara.

-vamos, onii-san que llegaremos tarde al parque de diversiones-dijo Misa en camino al parque de diversiones

-voy Misa, y deja de llamarme onii-san-dije algo apenado

Fin Light Pov

Ryuzaki (L) Pov

Bueno yo soy Ryuzaki Hideki, pero mi verdadero nombre es Elle Lawliet, también soy conocido como L el mejor detective del mundo, tengo 20 años, mi pelo rebelde es de color negro, ojos de color negro algo ya dilatados, piel pálida, mi ropa consta de un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, tenis blancos, en estos momentos estoy investigando el caso de B.B. había escapado de la prisión de los Ángeles, en estos momentos estoy en Kanto,Japón ya que B.B. me envió una pista donde decía que estaba en el área de Kanto,Japón así que vine aquí con una compañera.

-Ryuzaki-san, vamos que B.B. nos dijo que fuéramos al parque de diversiones-dijo una pelinegra

-bien, vamos Misora-san-dije algo aburrido

Misora Naomi, es una aprendiz para detective, tiene el pelo corto negro, ojos de color negro, piel bronceada, ella tiene 23 años, cada persona que nos ve juntos dicen que somos "pareja" y eso no me agrada nada ya que ni una mujer ha logrado llamar mi atención, pero estoy seguro que encontrare a alguien que esté a mi nivel.

Llegamos en menos de una hora al parque de diversiones encontrándonos con 2 jóvenes, una chica rubia y un chico castaño; ambos se veían como una pareja muy unida...

-onii-san vamos entremos-dijo la rubia dando saltitos

-Misa, deja de saltar y no me llames onii-san-dijo el castaño

-pero Light ya sé que no eres mi hermano pero a ti no te gusta que digan que soy tu "novia"-dijo Misa

-está bien puedes llamarme onii-san-dijo Light

Misora y Yo pasamos de largo a ellos pero se me callo el celular y cuando me di cuenta el castaño estaba frente a mí, mientras me daba mi celular.

-Muchas Gracias...-dije pero me detuve al no saber si en verdad su nombre era Light

-oh, Light Yagami-dijo Light

-pues entonces muchas gracias Yagami-kun.-dije un poco sonrojado por la cercanía de Light

-por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto Light amablemente

-Me llamo Ryuzaki Hideki-dije usando mi nombre falso

-Ryuzaki, ¿cuántos años tienes?-dijo Light

-tengo 20 años, ¿y tú?-dije para después preguntarle su edad

-tengo 17 años-dijo con una sonrisa

Fin de Ryuzaki (L) Pov

Normal Pov

Mientras tanto Misora y Misa se alejaron un poco para empezar a hablar de asuntos Yaoi lejos de los chicos, en todo el parque había fans del Yaoi, que veían a Light y Ryuzaki con corazones en los ojos, bueno toda la gente que estaba hay eran parejas Yaoi.

-Kawaii se ven tan bien juntos-dijeron varias chicas

-tienen razón, chicas-dijeron Misa y Misora

-tengo una idea que tal si hacemos que se enamoren entre si-dijo una chica

-no lo creo L es reservado con sus sentimientos-soltó Misora

-¡Misora, dijiste L!-grito Misa pero Misora le tapó la boca antes que los chicos la escucharan

-Misa no lo grites-dijo Misora

-en serio el pelinegro es L-dijo otra chica en un tono más bajo

-sí, yo y el estamos en una investigación secreta-dijo Misora

-no puedo creerlo Ryuzaki es L, Light se pondrá contento cuando lo sepa-dijo Misa dando saltitos

-¿porque lo dices Misa-Misa?-dijo la misma chica que dio la idea

-es que a Light le gusta L-dijo Misa con una sonrisa

-Misa eso es tengo una idea mejor, ¿Sam podrías decirle a tus amigas que vengan?-dijo Misora a la Peliazul

-Claro-dijo para después sacar un transmisor-Atención chicas, tenemos una alerta roja con una pareja Yaoi repórtense en la casa del Yaoi en 2 minutos-dijo y corto la comunicación

-le diré a Ryuzaki que iré con Misa a la casa de los espejos-dijo Misora sacando su celular

/con Ryuzaki (L) y Light/

-Hola, Misora-dijo Ryuzaki

-Ryuzaki, te llame para decirte que Misa y yo estaremos en la casa de los espejos, tú y Light diviértanse juntos-dijo Misora esperando que le creyera

-Claro, también le digo a Light-kun que Misa está contigo-dijo para después finalizar la llamada

-¿quién era Ryuzaki?-pregunto Light

-era Misora me dijo que estaría con Misa en la casa de los espejos-dijo Elle con algo de entusiasmo

-bien podemos ir a la montaña rusa-dijo Light, agarrando a Ryuzaki por la cintura

-está bien-dijo Ryuzaki, y le extraño de que no recibieran miradas molestas por la acción que hizo Light-etto...Yagami-kun, ¿podrías soltarme?-pregunto Ryuzaki algo apenado

-solo si me dices Light-kun-dijo Light con un tono seductor

-bien Light-kun-dijo Ryuzaki sonrojado por el tono de Light

Así ambos fueron a la montaña rusa, se sentaron en el último bacón, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y el juego se puso en marcha, la montaña rusa tenía muchas vueltas, subidas y bajadas, tanto que podría hacer que los chicos vomitaran al tocar el suelo.

/Casa Del Yaoi, Sala de reunión/

La Casa Del Yaoi estaba decorada con fotos de las parejas Yaoi más populares las cuales son: Misaki Takahashi y Usami Akihiko De Junjou Romántica, Kisa Shouta y Yukina Kou De Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Ritsu Onodera y Takano Masamune De Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Ritsuka Aoyagi y Soubi Agatsuma De Loveless, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Souichi Tatsumi De Koi suru Bokun, Nezumi y Shion De No. 6, etc.

-Chicas, las llame porque tenemos una misión rango S-dijo Sam con un tono de orden-Melisa pasa lista para asegurarnos que todas estén aquí-dijo en tono un poco más calmado

-Sí, Señora-dijo haciendo un saludo militar-Lisa-empezó con pasar la lista de las fujoshis

-Aquí-dijo una pelinegra de ojos cafés

-Lili-dijo Melisa

-Aquí. Melisa-dijo tímida una pelirroja de ojos azules

Cuando Melisa termino de pasar la lista, una vez asegurado que todas la Fujoshis estén en la reunión de emergencia para tratar con la misión rango S.

-Chicas por la razón que las tenemos aquí es que tenemos que unir a una pareja especial-dijo Sam oprimiendo un botón de un control remoto-Esta es la pareja-dijo señalando una imagen de Light y Ryuzaki, el primero abrazando al segundo por la cintura-El Castaño es Light Yagami, un estudiante de universidad y el pelinegro es Ryuzaki Hideki, su verdadero nombre Elle Lawliet, alias L el mejor detective del mundo-dijo Sam en tono divertido

-Sam ¿cómo podremos juntarlos?-pregunto Misora un tanto intrigada de que las ignorasen a ella y Misa

-Simple haciendo que se vean envueltos en una situación romántica-dijo dando un pequeño suspiro

-Misa-Misa quiere que le expliquen el plan-dijo Misa emocionada por saber el plan

-Fácil, haremos que cada uno se ponga celoso-dijo Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pero... ¿quiénes les darán celos?-dijo Misora un tanto confundida

-pues las chicas Arisu y Asuri las gemelas misteriosas-dijo Sam, en eso entraron las mencionadas con trajes victorianos muy lindos

-Sam dinos lo que tenemos que hacer-dijeron ambas en un tono muy misterioso

-Bien esto es lo que tienen que hacer...-Sam les explico con detalle lo que tenían que hacer.

Después de que Sam les explicara todo el plan, Arisu y Asuri se fueron para empezar su misión con las demás chicas que ayudarían cuando ellas terminaran su parte del plan.

Fin Normal Pov


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOR INESPERADO ¿O NO?

Death Note no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes

Advertencia: esta historia más adelante contendrá Yaoi lemmon explicito (relación chico x chico muy explicitas)

-*pensamientos*-

-diálogos-

"rumores"

'notas'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Los Nuevos Sucesores De L

Shiver Pov

/En la Wammy's House Londres, Inglaterra/

Me presentare soy Leonard Shiver, tengo 15 años, peso 46 kg, mido 1.69, mi piel es pálida, mis ojos son de color aguamarina, mi pelo es corto y lacio de color negro con detalles rojos, mis medidas son 80-60-66,mi talla de calzado es 6, mi personalidad en frívola e insensible, aquí en la Wammy's House me llaman Shiver-san y Len-kun, mis habilidades son el Tai Kwn do y las artes visuales, tengo una escopeta llamada Maki solo la uso cuando los otros sucesores de L y yo nos quedamos solos, soy el Primer Sucesor De L, mi ropa consta de una camisa blanca, corbata, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y un collar plateado con la insignia de L; este collar solo se les da a los 4 primeros sucesores de L, para los chicos el collar es plateado y para las chicas es de color dorado.

-Roger, para que nos mandó a llamar-dijo mi compañero de habitación Yuuto Harikawa

-Para darles un mensaje de L-dijo en un tono muy serio

Yuuto Harikawa, tiene 17 años, pesa 64 kg, mide 1.80,su piel es semi-trigueña, sus ojos son de color rojo carmesí, su pelo es corto de color negro azulado con mechones a cada lado su rostro, sus medidas son 91-77-79, su talla de calzado es 6 1/2, su personalidad es Yandere, aquí en la Wammy's House lo llaman Yuu-chan y algunos niños de la Wammy's House lo llaman Akuma Dark, sus habilidades son las artes visuales, culinarias y un don algo extraño los ojos Shinigami, sus armas son 2 pistolas llamadas Akira & Mitsuki y su hoz Osiris, Yuuto es el Segundo Sucesor De L, su ropa consta de una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas militares de cuero y un collar plateado con la insignia de L.

-¿En serio?-Preguntaron Oyuki y Lenka ambas compañeras de habitación

-Sí, esperen pongo la laptop para que oigan el mensaje-dijo Roger empezando a poner y conectar las cosas para la laptop

Oyuki Kurusugawa, tiene 13 años, pesa 39 kg, mide 1.52,su piel es caucásica, sus ojos son castaños, su pelo es largo de color negro con detalles morados atado en una coleta, sus medidas son 70-51-67,su talla de calzado es 4,su personalidad es Yangire, aquí en la Wammy's la llaman Psico-chan y Mi-chan, sus habilidades son el manejo de explosivos, sus armas son 2 Katanas llamadas Arata y Tetsu, Oyuki es la Tercera sucesora De L, su ropa consta de una gabardina negra, un top negro, botines negros y un collar dorado con la insignia de L.

Lenka Yamazaki, tiene 14 años, pesa 52 kg, mide 1.56,su piel es semi-morena, sus ojos son de color morado, su pelo es largo de color morado atado en 2 coletas, sus medidas son 70-51-67,su talla de calzado es 4,su personalidad es Tsundere, aquí en la Wammy's la llaman Konan-chan, sus habilidades son literatura, artes visuales y futbol, sus armas son una pistola llamada Natsuki y una Katana llamada Hikari, Lenka es la Cuarta Sucesora De L, su ropa consta de un suéter verde, pantalón de mezclilla, Convers de color verde militar y un collar dorado con la insignia de L.

-Ya está, presten mucha atención al mensaje-dijo Roger dando clic al mensaje de L

-Shiver, Yuuto, Oyuki y Lenka les daré un mensaje para que me ayuden en el caso de B.B. el asesino de los Ángeles...-hizo una pausa

-Hm...-volteé a ver a Yuuto y vi que estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado, nunca lo había visto así a decir verdad es la primera vez que muestra algún tipo de emoción aparte del enojo y felicidad que a veces muestra

-Por lo tanto les pido que en una semana vengan a Kanto, Japón y vallan con Watari que los estará esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlos a mi cuartel de investigaciones que he construido-dijo L en un tono neutro-Yuuto...ya que tú eres el mayor te pido que vigiles a Oyuki y Lenka ya que ellas son muy impulsivas con sus emociones-después de que dijo eso se acabó el mensaje

-*¿Qué hago? quede de verme con Beyond en 3 días para el próximo asesinato después de que lo ayude a deshacerse de Misora Naomi y Misa Amane hoy en unas 5 horas*-pensó Yuuto un tanto nervioso y preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba-*Beyond...tendré que decirte tarde o temprano que en verdad soy un sucesor de L*-pensó algo preocupado

Fin Shiver Pov

Yuuto Pov

Después de que L nos diera el mensaje, salí corriendo directo al bosque cerca de la Wammy's House hasta internarme profundamente en el bosque, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ni siguiera me asegure de que Oyuki, Lenka y Shiver me estuvieran siguiendo quería estar solo; ya que ahora que debo ayudar a Beyond en sus asesinatos soy llamado a ir a Japón para ayudar a L en este caso, no era justo bueno para mí no era justo pero tenía que idear un plan para poder escapar en las noches para poder ir con Beyond sin que Shiver y L se den cuenta, si estoy con Shiver en la misma habitación tendría que esperar a que Shiver deje de jugar como lo hace Near hasta altas horas de la noche; además tendré que ver que las cámaras del cuartel de L no me detecten cuando me escabulla por las noches, por cierto cuando ayudo a Beyond en los asesinatos gane el título de Asessing Vampire.

-Uff...Uff...-respire un poco agitado ya que había corrido sin medir el esfuerzo que hacía en ello-¿Qué...hare...ahora?-dije en un susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas; saque un teléfono que era solo para que me contactara con Beyond-*Por favor Beyond-kun contesta*-pensé algo inquieto.

-Hola, Yuuto-dijo Beyond desde la otra línea

-Be...Beyond...ten...dre que ir ense...guida para ayudarte...aah-dije entre sollozos un poco audibles, normalmente yo no me comporto como un loli-shota con Beyond.

-Yuuto ¿qué tienes?-me pregunto Beyond algo ¿preocupado por mí?

-Na...da...solo...es...que...ne...necesito...decirte algo muy impor...tante-dije intentando detener mis sollozos

-¿Estás llorando?-me pregunto Beyond muy ¿preocupado?

-Si...yo...necesito ir contigo por 2 semanas-dije un poco más calmado

-Ok, preparare todo para cuando tú vengas Yuuto-dijo en un tono serio pero cálido para mí en cierta forma

-Bien...te lo agradezco mucho...-dije un poco sonrojado-por cierto, cuando llegue y te diga lo que es muy importante espero no me odies por lo que te revelare, pero quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para protegerte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, yo te quiero no como un compañero, amigo o hermano, te quiero como algo mas para mí, algo sumamente importante que debo proteger aunque me cueste mi propia libertad y mi propia vida-dije decidido por lo que le había dicho

-Bien, tranquilo nunca te odiaría Yuuto, Adiós-dijo Beyond un tanto entusiasmado

-De acuerdo, adiós Beyond-dije para después finalizar la llamada-*Lo siento, Beyond-kun pero deberé decirte que soy un sucesor de L*-pensé mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla izquierda

Fin Yuuto Pov

Normal Pov

Lo que Yuuto no sabía era que Oyuki lo había seguido para saber porque últimamente Yuuto actúa de forma un tanto sospechosa, Oyuki logro escuchar a Yuuto hablando con B.B. sobre ir enseguida a verlo, y que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante; aparte le había oído decir que lo quería más que un amigo, compañero o hermano, sin más demora Oyuki se fue corriendo a la Wammy's House para contarle esto a Lenka, Shiver y Roger tenía que decirles esto ya que Yuuto era un traidor a L, y eso no lo podría perdonar.

-¡SHIVER-SAN, LENKA-CHAN, ROGER-SAMA!-grito Oyuki logrando ver a Roger junto con Shiver y Lenka en la puerta de la oficina del primero

-¿Qué pasa Kurusugawa-san?-pregunto Roger viendo en Oyuki una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo

-Yuuto...está ayudando a B.B. con sus asesinatos...él está traicionando a L-sama-dijo Oyuki en un tono calmado

-Psico-chan deja de decir que Yuu-chan es un traidor, Roger, Lenka y Tu saben muy bien que a veces me duermo muy tarde y Yuuto siempre juega conmigo-dijo Shiver un tanto enojado porque Oyuki diga esas cosas de su mejor amigo

-Shiver, tiene razón Psico-chan el nunca traicionaría a L-sama, Yuu-chan le tiene mucho respeto a L-sama, al igual que Yo y Shiver respetamos a L-sama-dijo Lenka un poco dudosa si en creerle a Oyuki o a Shiver

-Kurusugawa-san debería preguntarle a Harikawa-senpai si es verdad lo que usted nos está diciendo-dijo Roger un tanto indignado con el comportamiento de Oyuki

Oyuki muy enojada porque no le habían creído lo de Yuuto se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Fin Normal Pov

Yuuto Pov

Después de hablar con Beyond me quede sentado apoyado en un árbol para intentar calmarme me puse a cantar una canción muy linda y romántica.

Yuuto

No sueltes esa mano, no la sueltes

Porque yo estoy aquí, a tu lado

Sigue sonriendo siempre sonriendo,

Y has las flores crecer

Si le sonríes a una estrella en algún lugar,

Entonces yo estaré feliz con solo mirar el cielo.

Incluso las cosas simples y casuales son preciadas para mí,

Porque una flor llamado "tú"

Ha crecido en mi corazón.

Quiero verte, solo quiero verte

Si mientras más juntos estamos, más solos nos sentimos,

Tomémonos de la mano hasta que la soledad haya desaparecido.

No sueltes esa mano, no la sueltes.

Estoy justo aquí, a tu lado.

Cuando termine de cantar empecé una vez más a llorar, desde hace mucho había dejado de llorar desdés que mis padres fueron asesinados prometí nunca volver a llorar, en eso yo tenía 4 años; también en esa ocasión conocí a Beyond y me empecé a enamorar de él aunque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me he enamorado de él.

~~~~Flash~~Back~~~~

Estaba en mi habitación cuando de pronto oigo a mi mama gritar seguido de mi papa, así que fui a ver qué pasaba mis padres estaban en la sala viendo tele, baje con cuidado de la escaleras cuando llegue al piso de la primera planta un hombre de aproximadamente 25 o 27 años me agarro y me sentó en una silla para después amararme a ella.

-Bien pequeño tú vas a presenciar la muerte de tus padres, si nunca dices nada de lo ocurrido aquí te deje con vida-dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sínica que me dio miedo

-Hai…-dije temeroso para después quedarme callado

El hombre se alejó de mí para ir directo donde estaban mis padres y lo empezaba a apuñalar con un cuchillo, no podía creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, intente soltarme de las cuerdas que me ataban a la silla.

-Por favor, deténgase-empecé a llorar al darme cuenta de que mis padres estaban muertos

Una vez el hombre termino de asesinar a mis padres me desato y se fue, yo lo único que hice fue llorar, los muebles estaban manchados de sangre, salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude al llegar a un callejón saque un libro de hechizos que siempre llevo conmigo para salir de algún problema; lo abrí en la parte de los hechizos de tele transportación y busque uno en especial hasta que lo encontré.

-Hondorirareru, Daruteriuno Koro-al terminar la frase fui tele transportado a Londres en un callejón al salir del callejón unos chicos mayores me arrebataron mi libro, intenté quitárselos.

-oigan devolvedle el libro a este niño-dijo un chico de unos 8 años, pelo negro lacio algo revuelto, ojos de color rojo como los míos, piel más o menos pálida, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros, camisa blanca y abrigo de color café

-No además tu quien eres para darnos ordenes-dijo el chico que me había quitado mi libro

-Pero este pequeño es muy lindo-dijo el segundo chico abrazándome por detrás, una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi cadera; me sonroje mucho y me dio un escalofrió de miedo

-dejadlo en paz-dijo el chico pelinegro

De un momento a otro mis ojos se tornaron de un rojo un poco más claro y al ver de perfil al chico que me intentaba ayudar puede ver su nombre, siempre que estoy en este tipo de situaciones mis ojos se vuelven de este color, y hacen que pueda ver los nombres de las personas que veo a mi alrededor.

-Ayúdame Beyond por favor-dije con los ojos acuosos

-¿Eh? acaso este pequeño te conoce-pregunto el chico que me estaba abrazando por la cintura

-Sí, él es mi mejor amigo, así que dejen en paz a Yuuto-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, en menos de 10 minutos los 2 chicos ya estaban desmayados en el piso

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunte a Beyond

-Pues yo poseo una habilidad especial llamado los ojos Shinigami, por eso se tu nombre ya que con los ojos de Shinigami puedo ver los nombres de las personas que me rodean-me explico Beyond dándome mi libro, después de que lo agarre, Beyond me cargo modo princesa me sonroje un poco por aquella acción-y tú también los posees-dijo en un tono misterioso

-Sí, y a ¿dónde vamos?-le pregunte un tanto curioso

-A la Wammy's House, estamos cerca de ella-dijo en un tono muy calmado

-Hai, gracias por salvarme-dije en un tono cálido y amable

Beyond empezó a caminar conmigo aun en brazos, en 20 minutos estábamos frente a una puerta, nos abrió un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de color café, de entre 65 o 68 años.

-Birthday ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿y quién es este pequeño?-le pregunto el hombre a Beyond con una sonrisa

-Salí a dar un pequeño paso, él es Yuuto Harikawa lo encontré mientras venia de regreso, Roger-san-dijo en un tono calmado mientras me bajaba para que me ponga de pie, yo aún temeroso agarre la mano de Beyond

-*tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo*-pensé mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-Tranquilo aquí nadie podrá hacerte daño, tienes sangre en tu playera-dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba dichosa mancha

-Eh…es que un hombre…mato a mis…padres en frente de mis propios ojos y creo que la sangre me salpico un poco-dije con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas salían de mis ojos carmesí

-Tranquilo, Birthday ya que tú no tienes compañero de habitación podrías dejar que Yuu-chan se quede contigo-le dijo Roger a Beyond, mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos

-Claro, vamos Yuu-kun-dijo Beyond en un tono alegre así que lo seguí no sin antes despedirme de Roger y darle las gracias por a ver dejado que me quede

Una vez Beyond y yo llegamos a su habitación el me mostro cual era mi cama, camine a mi nueva cama y me acosté, Beyond me miraba curioso y él se fue acercando a mi hasta quedar al lado de mi cama, Beyond me arropo con las mantas de la cama y después el e fue a la suya, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

~~~~Fin~~Flash~~Back~~~~

Desde aquel día me quede traumado por lo de la muerte de mis padres, y aquello hizo nacer en mí, un lado psicópata y malévolo, a quien le di uso ayudando a Beyond en sus asesinatos, los que me temen por aquello homicidios me llaman Asessing Vampire.

-Me quedare aquí un rato más hasta que se haga de noche e iré a mi habitación en busca de mis pistolas y mi hoz para después tele transportarme al cuartel secreto de Beyond-me dije a mismo mirando las copas de los arboles

Estuve en el bosque durante 1 hora, cuando vi que se hacía de noche me pare de mi lugar y empecé a caminar directo a la Wammy's House con total tranquilidad.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
